Camp Mom
by TomBomb12
Summary: One of the first lessons Percy taught him is how to share. Since he is such a good son he takes that lesson to heart and is a great friend and shares everything including his mother. Sally's meetings with Demigods. Some will be one scene one-shots, some will be multi-scene multi-shots. The rating is T, sometimes I swear and I don't always filter my self even in my writing
1. Leo

**So I've read a lot of Mortals meet and Paul meets demigods and percabeth stories and I really like them, but none of them really focus on Sally. Sally is one of the biggest unsong heroes of the PJO books and I get it, Rick Riordan doesn't have the space to write whats going on behind the scenes at home, and what is happening between quests and when Percy is at home for the school year. **

**This story is going to be Sally's perspective on when she meets the Demigods, some of which will be multiple occurences some will only be one time things. Anyway I thought it was a fresh take on the Demigods in the mortal world.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson, or any of the plots and/or characters affiliated with the book series. I hope you enjoy, and would love feedback.**

* * *

**Sally's POV**

I was in the kitchen washing some dishes when I heard the front door open, I thought it was a little odd since Paul shouldn't be home for another couple of hours, and Percy, well Percy hasn't been seen in what was it 6 months now. _I miss my baby so much_. I shook myself wondering if it was a monster, what kind it was, the human kind or the mythical. "Mom I'm home!" was yelled from the entry hall. It wasn't in the voice I was expecting it sounded like it had a bit of a Hispanic accent, but I dropped the glass I was washing anyway, and it shattered on the floor. _Who else would call me mom?_ I rounded the corner at a dead sprint hearing the sound of skin to skin contact and was disappointed by what I saw.

Annabeth was staring daggers at a scrawny Latino kid who was holding the side of his face, whisper yelling at him, "She hasn't seen her son in 6 months and you're going to come in here yelling that. What the Hades is wrong with you?" My heart almost broke completely finding out it wasn't him, Annabeth looked at me and had the same hurt I assume was in my eyes shadowed back to me. "I'm sorry Mrs. Ja…Sally" she corrected making me smile a little despite my disappointment; it was taking forever to get her to call me Sally. "This is Leo; his head is full of Minotaur dung so he doesn't think much before he speaks."

"What, everyone at camp says she's the camp mom what do you expect me to call her? Besides you're the one who dragged me here anyway." He said back to Annabeth. It warmed my heart to know that not just Percy and Annabeth saw me as a mother figure but the whole camp as well. Over the years I had met many of the campers and the mother in me couldn't help but love them and try to take care of them the best they would let me.

I led them both into the kitchen and immediately busied myself with making them a sandwich for lunch. "It's fine dear you know you and any of your friends are always welcome." I told Annabeth, I'd even gotten her a key after finding her curled up in Percy's bed one night in one of his hoodies with the window broken. The two of us had bonded over the past 6 months and I looked forward to her one or two visits a week to keep the feeling of Percy close. After all she cared about him just as much if not more than I did, which is saying something. "It's odd of you to not come alone though," I turned to Leo and gave him a motherly smile while filling up a glass of lemonade for him, "not that I mind you being here sweetheart, it's just different is all."

I handed them both a sandwich and sat down at the table with them. "Your lemonade is blue" was the first thing he said to me staring intently at the glass nervously.

"Yes it is, I've also been told it's quite delicious." I answered, "So to what do I owe the pleasure of this different visit." I asked looking at Annabeth, but before she could answer I saw Leo take a drink and break out in a huge grin.

"Wow this really is delicious. As to the visit, Well," Leo started, "brainiac here got us both kicked out of camp until dinner time because she wouldn't take a break on building the Argo and ratted me out for not taking one either. It's just I know I can fix it, the hull is perfect and I've gone over the specs a thousand times," Annabeth huffed, "Fine, we've gone over the specs a thousand times and it all should be fine but it just won't fly." He rapid fired it at me so fast, that I thought this kid was a perfect poster child for ADHD and that's coming from Percy's mom.

Annabeth gave me an apologetic look, "Sorry, machine gun mouth here is an acquired taste. What he meant to say was that he is the one that designed and is building the ship we are going to use to fly across the country and save Percy in. I figured that you would want an update and I'm proud to say that we'll be leaving in two days if Valdez here can fix the problem." I leapt to my feet and hugged Annabeth tight before crushing a surprised Leo in one right after.

"What's not to like about him Annabeth, he's bringing our boy home." I let a few tears slip as I hugged Annabeth again and sat back down.

We sat back down and talked for another hour or so, before Leo let out a huge yawn shaking his head and blinking several times to keep himself awake. "Oh how thoughtless of me," I chastised myself, "keeping you awake with all my stories. Why don't you go into the other room and take a nap, I know it's been working to save my son that's kept you up for so long." Leo didn't even say anything as he got up to go into the other room, which from the short time I've known him was very surprising, his mouth was always running.

Annabeth looked dead on her feet as well but before I could tell her to go lie down as well she beat me to it, "I'm sorry to leave you alone in here with nobody to talk to Sally, but now that I'm away from camp and the Argo II I'm about to collapse I'm so tired. Would you mind if I went and took a nap as well."

"Of course not sweetheart you know you can always feel at home here." I told her and there was the sound of a door opening and Leo's voice traveled down the hall, "Of course his room is blue" followed by a laugh.

Annabeth was on her feet and out of the room quicker than I've ever seen her move. "Don't you dare go in his bed Leo Valdez; I don't want you messing up that smell." That had me smiling she was definitely going to be my daughter-in-law one day.

"Piper is gonna love to hear about this," Leo laughed out. I again heard the sound of skin connecting with skin. Boys, they never learn.

"If you so much as whisper a word about what happened here to anyone I will skin you alive." She whisper yelled at him in a voice I'd heard about from Percy as her scary threat voice. I had to admit it was just as scary as Percy said it was. I heard him gulp and then I heard a door shut followed by several steps and the sound of the couch springs compressing. I glanced into the living room to see Leo out cold lying on my couch. I quickly walked to the closet and grabbed an extra quilt to throw over him while he slept. It felt good to finally take care of somebody again; it made me feel more like a mother.

After about 3 hours I was in the kitchen preparing some dinner when I heard him shout from the living room. "Holy Hephaestus that's it. Annabeth get your blonde booty in here." I heard the door open and Annabeth storm into the living room as I too wondered into the doorway wondering what was going on. "What did I tell you about thinking about, looking at, or referring to my 'booty' in anyway shape or form." She growled.

"Oh, calm down Einstein I figured out why it won't fly." Annabeth and I both perked up at this her irritation with the boy seeming to disappear. "It's all about the intake capillaries and the jet stream flux modulator. I made them out of steel trying to save weight, but they need to be made out of Celestial Bronze, otherwise they won't collaborate with any of the magic properties that are needed to provide proper lift." He turned and looked at me "Thank you for everything Mrs. Jackson maybe the rest was all I needed to figure out the problem with the flight problems."

"It was my pleasure dear come back anytime." I said pulling him into a hug as he headed to the door. I handed him a box, "These are some of my famous blue chocolate chip cookies. Don't let anyone at camp know that you have them, especially not Clarisse or the Stolls or you won't get to eat any of them. Please bring back my son." I added and nodded.

I said goodbye to Annabeth and hugged her as well telling her now that the problem was fixed to go and get our boy back. They were walking out the door about to close it behind them when Leo stopped and shot his head back in the door, "Oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you your TV is now HD and you get all the channels you could possibly want through your cable box." He winked at me then got a scared expression on his face. "Oh and I'm sorry about the burn mark on your couch it kinda happens when I get excited or over anxious" and as he said this his hair lit on fire and I started. "Don't worry" he quickly reassured me, "happens all the time. They were right you know. You really are the best second mom any of us at camp could ask for." And with that Leo Valdez shut the door and left me alone, smiling in spite of everything.

* * *

**It wasn't as good as it seemed like it would be in my head. I'm currently working on Annabeth's and Piper's chapters as those are two of my favorite characters and are around Sally more often, especially in Annabeth's case, they will be significantly longer, and have multiple scenes in them as opposed to this which had only one. I will say that I am liking how they are turning out a lot better than this one. In Annabeth's chapter I plan on revisiting her break in scene mentioned in this story. ****This isn't the last you will see of Leo but I just can't capture him well enough when he is the focal point of the chapter so I'm going to leave him as a background character.**

**Anyway I'd love to get some feedback and see what you thought of it, I know its not my best but I'm going to continue and hopefully it'll get a lot better as she starts to meet other characters.**


	2. Piper

**Alright here is my Piper chapter. It's not as many stories as I'd of liked to put in there, but I knew you all needed an update. Thank you for all of you who reviewed it actually got a lot more attention than I would've expected, so thank you. Anyway I don't own the PJO or HOO characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Sally's POV**

I was sitting at my laptop in the living room half trying to write on my novel and half watching some dumb daytime reality show about bitchy women planning the weddings of their dreams, when she heard the front door open and two people talking rather animatedly. It was about 2 weeks since Percy had finally come home from the 8 months of being missing, so I was used to him walking in at random points in the day. He seemed to have missed me as much as I missed him and couldn't stay away for more than a day or 2. I didn't mind though, actually it was quite the opposite; I was ecstatic that my son was finally home and wanted to be near me. We had been all the other had for the longest time.

"We're not arguing about this anymore, you are not wearing sweats and a hoodie on a date. Let alone your first ever date, remind me again how you've been dating for a whole year and never had a proper date?" a girls voice she had never heard before was saying. I laughed to myself at this, every time Percy tried to go on a date with Annabeth something always came up whether it be monsters or gods needing favors and the plans always got ruined.

"Well we'd only been dating for a couple months before I was kidnapped, and we didn't really have the time or the energy to do anything on the quest or after we defeated Gaia. It's not like I didn't try to go on dates with her before either but you know how my luck is with monsters and the gods, a guy can't catch a break. Back to my original point though, what's it matter if I dress up anyway you know as well as I do that Annabeth will want to wear something comfortable and relaxed. It's just the way that we are." Percy answered and their voices could be heard getting louder as they approached the room. I turned my head towards the hallway so I could see who it was talking as they came in.

"I can guarantee she will be looking her best, because I'm heading over there next. Now suck it up, you're wearing whatever I say…Oh hello." She added as she saw me when she rounded the corner. She was a striking girl with choppy braided hair and tanned skin. "Hello dear" I started when Percy cut me off, "Oh hey mom, were just gonna go to my room for a bit, I've got a date with Annabeth later on."

The girl elbowed Percy in the ribs "Aren't you going to introduce me?" she whispered.

He shrugged "Oh sure, mom Pipes, Pipes mom." he said pointing between the two of us. We both gave him looks that said really. He straightened up and put on a mock royalty voice, "My deepest apologies lady. Mother it is with the deepest honor that I introduce to you the lovely Lady Piper McLean. Lady Piper it is with great pride that I present to you the ever talented and gracious Sally Jackson-Blofis." He bowed deeply at this and swept his arm between him.

Piper smacked him on the back of the head, "I should've never let you watch Game of Thrones with Annabeth and me." She turns to me "It's a pleasure to meet you though ma'am I've heard so much about you."

She reaches out her hand and I shake it, "I'm glad to meet you to dear, and none of that ma'am stuff it makes me feel old just call me Sally." She smiles brightly at me and grabs Percy's arm dragging him towards his room. "If you'll excuse us Sally, I've got to make our boy here presentable for his big date tonight." I just waved as they walked out.

They came back into the living room about a half hour later with Percy looking defeated wearing a dark blue button up, a pair of black dress pants, and a solid dark green tie. His hair also appeared to have liberal amounts of gel in it to keep it down. Piper stepped to the side and held out both hands to one side like Vanna White, instructing him to spin which he did and she wolf whistled causing me to laugh. "Well don't you clean up nice." I said.

He just grumbled, "You have to say that you're my mom. I look ridiculous especially with this tie." He made a move to remove the tie but Piper smacked his hand away and straightened it back. "If you take that tie off, I'll personally gut you like a tuna."

"Percy haven't you learned anything from being with Annabeth and living with me? Women are always right and we get what we want so don't argue with her the tie looks great Annabeth will love it." I said cutting off the argument he was about to make. Piper beamed at me, "It really was great to meet you Sally, and I'd love to come back and chat sometime, but I really do have to go and get Annabeth ready. I've only got an hour before fish breath here is supposed to pick her up and I've got to try to get her in a dress.

I thanked her for the help with Percy and told her she was welcome anytime she wanted and she walked out the door. "I like that one a lot." I said turning back to Percy who'd taken a seat on the couch. "Yeah" he shrugged his shoulders "she's pretty great especially for a daughter of Aphrodite."

True to her word she came back and gossiped with me keeping me up to date on everything that was going on with all of the demigods. From that day she was a regular at my house visiting me at least twice a week. Sometimes it was just to let me know what was happening around camp, other times she needed my advice on something, and still others she came to hang out with Percy. Just like that it was like I had a daughter. I came to rely on her visits, it's the main way that I could keep up with Percy since as time passed he stayed at camp more and more, and at my apartment less and less.

One night, a little over a year after I first met Piper, I was sitting curled up on the couch against Paul while he graded papers. I was just contemplating getting up and actually going to bed, as I had already dosed off and shaken myself awake a couple times when I heard the front door open and slam shut and then frantic feet running into the room. "HE DID IT!" an out of breath Piper screamed as she jumped over the couch and picked me up by my arms. Holding onto my arms she began jumping up and down in circles squealing, which caused me to bounce with her. Paul had stopped grading the papers and was staring at us in shock. Piper must have picked up on the confusion in the room and explained starting in a normal voice but slowly getting louder and squeakier as she went on. "He finally did it. Percy finally did it Sally. He proposed to Annabeth. They said I could help plan their wedding, and it's just gonna be so beautiful and I'm so excited and EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT FINALLY HAPPENED." Now I was excited too and was jumping screaming with her. My baby was all grown up and he was going to get married to the girl of his dreams.

She truly became a member of my family; she was the maid of honor in my son's wedding, and the fourth person to dance with him that night after Annabeth, myself, and Athena. She continued visiting me even as we were both getting older, though less frequently usually once or twice every 2 weeks. It was in similar fashion to finding out my son was engaged that I found out I was going to be a grandma 5 months later, only this time she had dragged Annabeth with her and the three of us were jumping in circles.

It wasn't always happy news that she came to me with though, about a month after telling me Annabeth was pregnant there was a knock on my door at 10 o'clock at night. When I opened the door I was shocked at what I saw. The first thing that shocked me was that it was Piper, she usually just walks right in, and secondly she was bawling her eyes out. As soon as she made I contact with me she doubled her crying efforts and collapsed into my chest burying her face in my shirt and I just hugged her and tried to sooth her.

The good thing about Piper is that you never had to try hard to get her to tell you what was wrong; once she was prompted her mouth would go a million miles a minute. As soon as I asked what was wrong she didn't disappoint either instantly jumping into incoherent rapid talking. "I didn't mean to, I mean we were always safe, and I don't know how it happened, I told Jason and we had a fight, and now I'm all alone, and I can't do it all alone, I never wanted to be the cliché, but here I am barely 18; unmarried; alone; and I…I…I…" she took a long shaking breath, "and I'm pregnant."

I was used to her random subject changing rapid fire talking though so I got most of what happened and tried to sooth her more. "It's all gonna be alright sweetheart. So you told Jason that you were pregnant and you got in a fight. We all get in fights even Paul and I don't worry." I tried my hardest to but on a calm collected voice for her the last thing she needed was for me to start crying, "And okay you're pregnant, is it the best timing no, are you in the best situation no, but are you in the worst situation, definitely not. I was 17 when I had Percy, I had a lousy job at a candy store, I was all alone, and I had the most powerful monster attracting demigod son possibly ever to take care of and keep safe. I wouldn't trade it for one second though now, there were tough times sure, and we had to struggle through Gabe, but Percy is the greatest thing that ever happened to me. You are going to be a great mother Piper, and don't let me ever hear you say that you are all alone. I was all alone, you've got your father, and you have me and Percy, and even though he's might've been shocked and reacted badly I've seen the way that Jason looks at you, and trust me that boy loves you and would do anything for you." She had stopped crying and was now just sniffling and hugging me.

"Thank you Sally, you know you're kinda the best mom anyone could possibly ask for."

I gave her another squeeze, "You're a pretty great daughter, even if you aren't my blood daughter that's what you are, and you're going to be a great mother."

There was a knock on the door and since we hadn't made it more than 3 steps from it, it was easy for me to answer. Jason was standing outside the door; I smiled at him and turned Piper to look at him. As soon as she looked at him he smiled and got down on one knee, I gasped and Pipers hand went to cover her mouth as fresh tears pooled in her eyes. "Pipes, I'm so sorry that I freaked out on you when you told me, and I don't want you to think that I'm only doing this because of the baby. I mean I guess technically it is because of the baby that I'm asking you right now, but I bought this ring months ago and have just been waiting for the right time to ask you. Piper McLean, I have had the pleasure of falling in love with you twice, once in the mist and once in reality. You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life together with you. I want to see you get at your best and at your worst, and I want to be by your side for both. I want to start a family with you and the baby, and I hope that it is a girl who is as beautiful, smart, and kind as you. So Piper Elizabeth McLean would you do me the greatest honor in the world of becoming my wife." Piper and I both had tears in our eyes and she was nodding and I was nodding with her, then he stood up and took her in his arms.

When they broke apart I took her into my arms and whispered in her ear, "Life might not always go according to our perfect plans but you go with the flow and get up when it knocks you down and enjoy it every chance you get. I love you and I'll be here for you every step of the way." I then grabbed Jason and hugged him, "I love you as well, you take care of her and know that I'm here for you as well." He whispered a thank you and after one more hug from Piper they left.

I was there to help out every step of the way, giving her the same advice I gave Annabeth whether it be food that would help with morning sickness, or ways to sit to help with the sore feet and back. 6 months later I attended their wedding and even though she had a little more than just a baby bump she was stunning and the whole thing was beautiful. The party was cut short when Annabeth's water broke during the reception and I welcomed my first grandbaby Sage Theseus Jackson.

Two and a half months later I got a call from a frantic Piper at 3 in the morning saying it was time to welcome my next grandbaby into the world and to come to the hospital. When I got Paul and I got to the hospital I instantly spotted my group in the corner of the waiting room. Thalia was there along with Percy, Annabeth, and Sage, as well as Hazel, Frank, Leo and Calypso. I walked over and hugged Percy and Annabeth and gave a quick kiss to a sleeping Sage's forehead, who was in Annabeth's arms.

As soon as she saw me Thalia shot to her feet, "Oh thank the gods you're here. She had the baby about 10 minutes ago but that son of a gorgon brother of mine won't let anyone in saying that Piper wanted you to meet her first." I smiled and walked over to the nurse and she led me back into the room.

I knocked on the door and walked in to see an exhausted, sweaty Piper looking about as happy as I've ever seen her sitting up in bed with a pink blanket in her arms. Jason was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the baby as well. Piper beamed at me and beckoned me over. She slowly lifted the adorable little baby into my arms and I instantly noticed that she had Jason's striking blue eyes. "Sally" Piper started "I'd like to introduce you to your first granddaughter. Meet Isabella Sally Grace." I looked up with tears in my eyes shocked. She smiled at me, "I wanted to name her after the greatest person I knew in hopes that she would grow up to be great as well. Thank you for everything Sally."

"Thank you, I'm honored." I managed to breath out, then I looked down at the baby in my arms, "You have no idea how much your Grandma Sally is going to spoil you sweetie." I placed her back in Pipers arms and kissed Piper on the forehead, "I'm so proud of you, and I'm so glad you became my gossip partner and daughter."

**Alright I hope you enjoyed this, I think after I do a couple other characters I may do another one-shot of Piper. As far as the middle name being Elizabeth, I have no idea what her middle name is but there is a writer on here whose name is PiperElizabethMcLean (Shout out you're awesome) who writes amazing stories and the name just kinda stuck with me. I didn't go as in depth as I would've liked but I need to get you all an update and these are the parts I had written out so I made them work together. I'm still working on Annabeth's, and I've gotten a lot of requests for Clarisse so she will probably be next. Until next time Bitch I'm the Bomb like tic tic.**


End file.
